1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to the impacts of across-chip polysilicon perimeter density variations on device performance parameters and, more particularly, to method of laying out an integrated circuit design based at least in part on known polysilicon perimeter densities of individual cells in order to achieve approximately uniform across-chip polysilicon perimeter density or to selectively control across-chip polysilicon perimeter density variations.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continued scaling of integrated circuit devices, product developers have noticed variations in performance parameters of devices located within different regions on the same chip. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of forming integrated circuits that allows for continued device scaling, while minimizing or selectively controlling across-chip performance parameter variations.